Nina's Triangle
by watermaidenpearl
Summary: Chap.4 is up! Nina is wishing to have her love like Ayu, but does she know that two men like her? NxT?Y, AxKHope you like it!
1. Tsujiai's move

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic in my whole life! Hope you support me in my stories!

This fic will tell us how Nina can give up her love to Yuta & Tsujiai

Whom shall she pick?

Yuta or Tsujiai

* * *

One morning in their school Nina & Ayu are just walking towards their locker. Their conversation is about Kaji

Ayu: Did you know Kaji has a cousin who has the same name as mine!

Nina: Nani? Kaji has a cousin who has the same name as yours, you're kidding!

Ayu: I am sure!

Ayu suddenly bumped Kaji

(Nina's Pov)

"Kaji? Is that you" Ayu was shocked to Kaji's wig

"Ayu! Am I handsome with this hairstyle?" Kaji tried to fool Ayu through his wigs

I am still laughing but then I saw a man who has black hair standing tall behind Kaji

"Oh it's Hiroki!" I suddenly pulled him tight towards Ayu & Kaji's front. One thing I like to him is his shyness. I always trick him when his shy.

"_Maybe I should do this to him always!" I am so happy when I always trick Hiroki!_

"Sakura, can you come with me in the library" Tsujiai's voice is soft that only between me & him can only hear

"Sakura, Tsujiai, where are you going?" Kaji shouted

"Its between me & Sakura only!" He replied

In a little while we are inside the library no students were inside except the librarian, Tsujiai & me. The library is as big as our house with second floor that if someone would try to hide here, it will take a long time to find

"Hiroki, why are we here?" I started

"Sakura, let's go behind on the last cabinet on the second floor" he replied

"You mean in the farthest corner here?" I am so curious about his plan that I asked a lot

"Sakura, keep quiet" He told me

We are in the farthest corner in the library. There are 2 seats on it & a book placed on the first seat.

"Sakura, may I ask you a favor?" He asked gently

"What?" I continued

"Just read this book for me" He asked me

I read it & the story is nice! It's all about a girl & 2 men who found out that love could not be fitted for them 3 that one must sacrifice his love for the other one. Soon the woman married the man who is simple but he is great in loving the person.

"Kawaii!" I like the story that I even hugged the book

"Nina, another favor...." He told me

"What is it?" I replied

But something happened; he called me by my name

"I want you to take this card please take care of it & never open it unless I say so" He commanded me

I got the card & its size is like a book

* * *


	2. Candle Light with Yuta kun

**Authors Note**: Hi! Thank you for reading the first part! I hope you like it! Now it is Yuta's turn to get the heart of Nina

"_Tsujiai- kun is just a good keeper of everything but now he wants to keep me this_!" I murmured through myself

Then a shining yellow light spotted on my front.

"Yuta!" I glanced with joy "Yuta I am hungry could you go with me out this time?" I asked him a favor because after this I am now hungry

"Sure!" He replied "Where do you want to eat? Here, here" he showed me a list of restaurants to eat

"How about you? Where do you want to eat?" I asked him confusedly

"I want to eat here!" He showed me a beautiful restaurant but....

"Candle- light dinner?" I shouted, "It's too expensive!" I replied

"I can make money!" He murmured through my ears

"Huh! Okay!" I changed my mind because I want the best for Yuta.

During the ride inside the train, Yuta asked me many things & the hardest question was

"How's you love life?" Yuta slip the conversation

"What do you mean?" I replied

"Your relationship between Hiroki & you!" He shouted loudly

"Hiroki & I are not in relationship we are just good friends!" My cheeks turned to crimson red

"As I have said you like Hiroki more than your childhood friend" He turned his head down & feel lonely

"It's okay Yuta!" I smiled at him "I won't leave you even though!" I told him many good words

"Are you sure?" He asked confusedly "In your capacity, maybe if I am in your situation I should do it also because I love Tsujiai right" His sadness changed to happiness

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't worry I'll do something for you I exchange" I thought of something good that then

"What is it?" he asked

"Maybe let me do a favor" This is what I've got to pursue Yuta

"You'll be in my front during the candle dinner don't be too childish that you will get another seat for your bags, it'll be just you & me, fine!" he finished the word without any of my approval & suggestions.

Then after a few walks we went inside the restaurant, we take 1 table with 2 seats & I saw lots of people dating

"You 2 are dating right?" the waiter asked us

"No we're not, we just pass by to eat" I replied

"Fine! What's your order by the way?" he started

"We want I bowl of spaghetti & ice tea" Yuta gave the order list & the waiter went away

"Yuta, this restaurant is for the people who are dating not for us!" I got a little bit shame to myself

"Agreement, take this teddy bear don't push anything till I say so" Yuta commanded me

"Yuta, you're a bit lovely today I like just the way you are!" These words just slipped through my tongue

"Thank you! Sakura" He told me with a cutie smile

My cheeks turned crimson red & red & red

"_Oh my! What is happening to me? My cheeks turned red 2 times, one is with Tsujiai- it's possibly turning red because he's my crush I know but Yuta?! It cannot be! We have an agreement only friends, no one will ever break because our friendship will affect, oh my! Nina Sakura wake up!" _ I told myself consciously

I breathe in & out, in & out..........

"Nina, is everything okay?" He suddenly looked closer my eye

"Nothing's wrong" He told me

"Yeah! Nothing, but why? Do I look so bad" I suddenly explained any lies to him

"I went in your school because I would be your classmate starting tomorrow! Do you like it?" He brought such a good smile, maybe he likes in our school or homesick

"Uh, yeah!" I smiled to him too

"I hope I would be like Kaji, a great football player or as intelligent as Tsujiai" He dreamed a lot

"Maybe it's better if you'll be just yourself, right?" I suggested

"Why?" He looks so sad & depressed when I told him

"You're handsome the girls would like you in your appearance or if you want to be just like Tsujiai, I would recommend you to study hard, right?" I told him many good things about him that others do not have

"Maybe you're right! Starting tomorrow only you & me will know that I am in the school already!" He glanced so far & laugh

"You are changing looks right. But why?" I asked him

"I don't want to be handsome anymore it's too tiring, the girls only know appearances"

"What's your face will look alike tomorrow?"

He showed me a picture of his face tomorrow with other details

"Yuta will become Rei Takashi tomorrow with this ordinary handsome look" I laughed

"Am I still handsome?" With an eyebrow up

"Yuta is good-looking, striking, handsome, attractive, fine-looking etc. whatever he wishes to be" I recommended

"Nina you're so ummm......... cute! Don't ever tease me like that!" He shouted

"Yuta!" With cheeks red

I went back home with Yuta after but still I am asking myself

"_What are these things?" _

In the house

"Yuta why are you still here?" I asked him

"Nina, where's your mom?"

"She's not here, she is with dad at the Magic Kingdom because they have an appointment with grandpa"

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go up!" He yawned after then

"Maybe you're asleep now, let's go!" We went upstairs then

Inside my room is big enough for two persons. Yuta fixed the bed for him to sleep

"Nina, goodnight!" he yawned again & sleep

His face makes me like him but he is my friend. He acts like a child but when you still see him personally, he is a loving & caring person. I opened my diary that I wrote on the date of July 17, 1992

"_Dear Diary,_

I brought in the hospital because I fainted a while ago during the practice of witchcrafts. Yuta carry me up to the clinic then he is with me until I am in here. I love him because he helped me a lot. The nurse said he was crying a while ago because maybe I would die. I fainted because I forgot to eat my breakfast. How I wish that Yuta would be my prince someday because I like & love him very much"

Nina Sakura

I fell asleep too after & forgot to close my secret diary.


	3. Carried by the Wind

**Authors note** : Thank you for submitting a review for me. I know the story looks a bit fast because sometimes I get bored if it is too long. I am sorry…… I am sorry also for the wrong grammars on the last chapter. I never updated since then but now I will update . I don't know which one too but I guess… (secret!) would be better for Nina.

* * *

**Carried by the Wind**

"One day, I know someone would love me just like Kaji loves Ayu. I know…"

Yuta opened the diary that Nina dropped on the floor. He read it & had a glance.

**Yutas POV**:

"Nina is such a girl I would like to kill first, but maybe, instead I can love her. Oh, such a sweet girl."

**End of POV**

He placed the diary back in the table & closed it. Then he left the room.

Next day, the sun shone bright. Nina slowly opened her eyes & had a stretch.

"Hi Mr. Sun, you seem so bright today!" Nina suddenly smiled & looked at the time.

"Oh! Its past my wakeup call, got to hurry!" Then she rushed to the bathroom & fixed herself.

When she's done, she ran to the dining room & saw Yuta.

"Did you forget me that I was there?" Yuta was standing in front of the stairs & sipped a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yuta! We need to hurry! You told me you are going to the school today!" Nina grabed the hands of Yuta & pushed him out of the door.

"Bye mom!" Nina waved goodbye to her mom & ran.

While on the street, Nina kept scratching her eyes because of a dirt.

"Nina! Stop that!" Yuta told her & put her hand down.

"But Yuta! It's irritating!" Nina kept lifting her hands but Yuta is holding it.

"Here, open your eyes & I will blow that thing of!" Yuta suddenly blowed her eyes.

"Thank you, Yuta! I feel fine now" Nina suddenly bowed down to Yuta.

"Its fine, cut that thing because many people are looking at us!" Yuta suddenly stopped & remembered something.

**Yuta's POV:**

"The diary………"

End of POV 

"Yuta?" Nina was waving her hands then Yuta suddenly looked at Nina.

"Did that cup of chocolate melt you down? You look like a stupid a while ago." Nina suddenly giggled.

"Is that Ayu with Kaji?" Yuta pointed out to someone.

"Uh, yeah." Nina suddenly bowed down & walked ahead.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuta screamed.

"Nothing…" Nina walked ahead.

**Nina's POV:**

"Why am I jealous? Why am I feeling this bad thing inside of me? I am feeling that no one loves me. I wish I could express it to someone… to someone whom I love like Tsujiai….."

**End of POV**

* * *

Would Nina still find love with Tsujiai? 


	4. Nina's Confused

**Author's Note: **Well hello! I am working hard to update for more! Thanks again for submitting reviews for me, if there is any…

* * *

**Chapter 4 Nina's Confused..**

"It's easy to tell, but I can't deny it! I love him..."

**The next day…**

Tsujiai came with Kaji. They both drink some refreshments & when they saw Nina, they stopped & asked her.

"Sakura, would you like to help me finish with this refreshment?" Tsujiai asked while showing the drink.

"It is strawberry flavor. Here finish this, thank you! Bye Sakura-sama!" Nina got the refreshment & tasted it. When she liked it, she waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" Nina kept on drinking the juice. When Yuta saw her, he came closer to Nina and…

"Nina! Is that right! Drinking someone's juice is absolutely wrong!" Yuta spanked her which let Nina flew away.

"What's the matter? Won't you mind your own business? Tsujiai gave it to me and…" After a while, she sighed.

"Then you finished it for him? That's not right Nina, it's not a ladies' way." Yuta grabbed the refreshment and threw it in the trashcan.

"It's not your business whether I'm a lady or even a frog. I just like to… help…." Nina bowed down. "Yuta, I like him…. I want to do this because my heart tells that I like him… My heart also tells that I like you, Yuta….Who would I pick Yuta? Please help me." Nina suddenly hugged Yuta because of this great confusion.

"Nina, It's okay for me whoever you'll pick as long as you'll be happy. Nina I want to see you smile, as if my everyday seems always shining. I don't want you to feel guilty because of this man. Instead, I want you to still be a child. I'll just support whoever this man be in your life." Yuta hugged Nina tightly. "Nina, I don't want to let you go but I don't want to let you cry. I hope you'll never forget our friendship. You know I love you and you know you love me too." Yuta let go and ran away.

"Yuta-kun!" Nina chased him but he used his power to dissapear.

Ayu came and asked Nina what's happening. She saw Nina crying over and over, she can't stop it so she got a paper coming from her bag.

"Nina, look at this… It's you and me with Kaji and Tsujiai. Would you stop that for a second? Just look at this, I think you need to have a copy of this." Ayu gave the picture to Nina but she denied it. "Why Nina, what's wrong?"

"You won't have a copy if I'll get this." Nina gave back the picture but Ayu ran away.

"Nina! It's yours! Have it! Don't worry, just recopy it for Tsujiai, bye! I think we're going to have a tournament." Ayu ran straight to the locker.

Nina went back to her house alone. She doesn't know what she'll going to do. She seems going nowhere.

**Nina's POV:**

"Yuta told me, it's okay but for me, it hurts. For me, I think I really like Tsujiai for me but I want my future prince to be Yuta. I'll just think about it later on."

**End of POV**

She saw Maya coming so she ran after her and………

"Maya, please help me. At last I have someone to lean on right now." Nina hold Maya's hands tight but Maya's trying to let it go.

"Nina, I came here for Yuta, they want him to be back there so I am fetching him. Let go of me for a while my hands are turning pale." Maya pulled her hands forcely away from Nina.

"Maya, I don't know whom I really love, it's so complicated…. Please help me out Maya." Maya just stretched out her hands and comforted Nina.

"Nina, please tell me who are they? I mean the two who cause the crying thing…." Nina stopped crying and told her the two.

"Maya, as of now don't get Yuta away from me right now, I don't want him to go back to Magic Kingdom suffering because of his martyrdom for me." Nina knelt down before Maya begging her not.

"Nina, it is Yuta who called me here to ask some help, maybe it's because of this. I want you to be back as friends, not as foes. Nina, please remember whoever is that guy who cause this thing to you and Yuta will pay for me. I mean, you should pick Yuta rather than that guy because Yuta loved you better and you know each other very well." Maya hold Nina's hand and stretched her arms, which makes Nina stand. "Nina, for me I think Yuta deserves to be with you. I need to go now." Maya flew away with her chair.

Nina walked ahead full of sadness and confusion. Soon the rain fall and Nina doesn't know where to shelter, when she saw a telephone booth, she came inside and waited until rain stops.

* * *

**End of Chapter four!**


End file.
